


Day 2: Baking

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Patton calls Virgil into the kitchen for some quality baking time.





	Day 2: Baking

“Virgil!” Patton calls from the kitchen, making the anxious side drop his phone onto his lap in shock. “Can you come here?”

“Coming!” he replies as he heaves himself off the couch. In the second it takes for him to do so, he’s already gone through five possible reasons as to why Patton wants him. Two involve his boyfriend somewhat injured and the other three centre around Virgil being broken up with. Needless to say, Virgil’s more than just a _little_ worried by the time he gets there.

He enters the kitchen and frowns when he sees various books open and spread across the counter. Curiosity draws him closer and he realises they’re actually recipe books. Patton has his back to him, but Virgil can easily see that he has an apron tied around him.

“Patton?” Virgil begins. He doesn’t need to say anymore before Patton turns to look at him with a grin, his apron reading _‘Kiss the cook!’_

Smirking, Virgil makes his way over and does just that.

“Not that I don’t love kissing you,” Patton breathes when they break apart, eyes glancing down to Virgil’s lips once more, “but I wanted you to help me choose what to bake! Everything just looked so good; I couldn’t possibly decide!”

“Wouldn’t the others be better for this?” Virgil asks. “Logan would be able to point out which recipes were quickest to make and what would go well together and Roman knows everyone’s favourites. I’m not exactly –“

“I must warn you that if you _dare_ say a bad word about yourself I’ll ban you from cookies.”

Virgil shuts his mouth.

“Besides,” Patton continues, “I thought it would be fun to cook with you! I mean, I guess you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It was just an idea…”

Not being able to stand the small pout on Patton’s face for even a second, Virgil rushes to fix his mistake. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’d love to bake with you.” To emphasise this, he gives Patton a quick kiss before turning to the books.

He selects rum balls, gingerbread men, trifle, mince pie and Christmas pudding, while Patton decides to include cookies and Pavlova.

“It’s already nine in the evening, Pat. When do you plan to get this done by?” Virgil asks incredulously.

“As soon as we can!” is all he gets in response. Patton plonks mixing bowls and trays onto the counter.  “Virgil, be a dear and get out the ingredients, will you? We’ll need sugar, eggs, flour, milk –“

“How about I grab everything that won’t spoil and we’ll get the rest as we go along?” he offers.

Patton nods and starts on the gingerbread men. Virgil tries his hand at making cookie dough, although he just knows that what he makes won’t be as good as Patton’s. (Then again, Virgil doesn’t think anyone can bake as well as Morality.)

They work in silence for a while until he gets tapped on the shoulder. Virgil jumps and only relaxes once he realises it’s just Patton.

“What do you want?” he hums as he turns around, but then Patton _boops_ him on the nose with a spoon full of mixture. Virgil blinks, wipes the stickiness off and licks his finger. “You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbles.

Patton awes. “I love you too! You’re just so –“

“Don’t!”

“- sweet!” Patton proclaims as he puts another dollop of dough onto Virgil’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
